Happiness
by xXSilent MelodyXx
Summary: My view after the screen goes black in A change in the game because we all need this. Warning! Spoilers for the last episode of season six! Please read and review! Enjoy!
1. Happiness

**So this is my first **_**Bones **_**Fanfic but after tonights episode, I feel it is relevant to put up a small fic on what happens after the news is revealed. Warning: Spoilers for the the last two episodes of Bones! Please review readers! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Hart Hanson**

* * *

><p>"I…I'm preganant. And you're the father." Brennan admitted finally after hours of holding that information in. Booth had noticed her quiet demeanor in the hospital and was about to question her before she started asking questions on Hodgins and Angela.<p>

Brennan had worried what his reaction would be, so she decided to wait until they were alone before gathering the courage to tell him. He did have a right to know after all. Seeing his stunned face for several moments put her on edge. Was he upset? Angry? Disappointed? She held her breath in anticipation waiting for a reaction.

Booth stood on the sidewalk in shock. Brennan pregnant? With his child? A flurry of emotions passed through him that he could hardly breath. He was happy, excited, shocked, scared, and proud all at the same time. He felt like he could take on the world at this very moment and still have energy to run a marathon. Unfortunatelty, despite his wirlwind of emotions, he had stayed too quiet and left Brennan feeling worried about a negative reaction he might have.

Suddenly he smiled and seeing that cheesy grin he so often donned when happy, Brennan's worries were expelled. She returned the smile and let out a breath. Smiling was definitely a good sign. Suddenly Booth enveloped Brennan in a giant hug, lifting her off the ground. She let out a gasp before it turned into laughter as he spun her around in his arms.

He set her down quickly and pulled her close to him, burying his face in her hair. They stood there for a few moments before she broke the silence.

"Are you sure about this, Booth?" She asked timidly and completely out of character. She was supposed to be Booth's tough partner, Bones, not a feeble, doubting, Brennan. But she couldn't help asking. Despite her tough exterior, she still worried. Brennan _needed_ to know clear and outloud Booth was okay with this.

Booth pulled away but still held Brennan in his arms. She looked in his eyes, searching for something that would betray his happiness. However, all she saw was mirth that danced around his chocolate orbs.

"Okay? Temperance Brennan," he said, addressing her by her full name, "you have just made me, the happiest man on Earth." He breathed and pulled her close again. Finally, accepting his answer, Brennan returned the hug, tightening her arms around his neck as his slid from her back to her waist.

"I must admit, I was worried that you'd have a far less accepting reaction." She with a shrug and Booth pulled away again. He moved her bangs out of her eyes and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Why would you ever think that, Bones? Yes, I would have preferred the circumstances to be less tragic when, uh," he cleared his throat, "the _deed _was done, but this could never be bad news. And I know somewhere, wherever Vincent is watching us from, he's damn near smug he made this happen." He laughed and Brennan joined him.

Overwhelming tears of joy threatened to spill from Brennan's eyes, so she took a deep breath to calm herself. Booth stared at her shining eyes and closed the gap between them in a small peck of their lips. For an instant, she was shocked at the gesture, but then melted in his arms as she repeated his actions, once, twice, until their lips molded together without breaking.

They stayed there in the middle of the street for what must have been seven minutes of kisses and talking but to them it felt like an eternity. Finally, breathless Brennan broke away. She rested her head on Booth's shoulder as he continued to hold her as close as possible. They were quiet for a moment and Brennan gulped audibly before taking a deep breath.

"I, Booth, I love-" She began but Booth silenced her with a finger. He knew what she was going to say without her ever needing to say it. He definitely felt the same way, but knew how hard it was for her to say it outloud after all they've been through.

"I know, Bones, I know. Me too." He whispered and Brennan smiled, tears now sliding down her cheeks. She buried her face in his chest and took several deep breaths. Finally she wiped her eyes and kissed him once again before leading them on their walk home again.

"How 'bout a beer? I could sure use one right now." Booth suggested, wrapping his arm around Brennan.

"Uh, Booth?" She reminded, placing a hand on her stomach. Booth slapped his forehead at his stupidity and Brennan laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'll fix you a drink when we get home, I on the other hand need some tea." She said with a slight nod. Booth glanced at her and a soft smile formed on his lips when she said "home." It felt so right, having her say something so domestic, so easily.

Tonight was one for new life and new love, and Booth wouldn't have changed this night for anything in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was short and terrible but please have mercy on me. Hopefully I didn't make it OOC or anything, and worth your time. Please drop a review! I need to know if I ever have a chance with this fandom again!<strong>

**Lots of Love,**

**-Silence**


	2. Sadness

**OMG you guys! These reviews, I just, I can't! You guys are too much really! I swear you make my heart skip a beat and bring a smile to my face! You're all so wonderful and I love you to pieces! Thank you is not enough so I decided to give you all two more chapters! This one will be on **_**A Whole in the Heart **_**and the next one is a surprise! So I present to you, the bedroom scene of episode 23! I warn you, there is implied, **_**deeds**_**, mentioned but nothing too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bones**_**, Hart Hanson does!**

* * *

><p>"You're staying at my apartment tonight." Not a question. Booth or anyone for that matter, commanding Brennan was something she would have fought tooth and nail on a regular basis. However, this day was far from ordinary. A man, no, a <em>friend <em>was dead, the lab was now seen as a place simply of work and not the domain Brennan sought solace from, and she was currently was lying on Booth's couch while wearing his old clothing.

To say this day was far from the usual would be the understatement of the year. With this, and many other thoughts on her mind, Brennan found herself tossing and turning on the small couch of his living room. Booth had gone to bed at midnight and Brennan went to follow suit, but once she was left alone with her thoughts and it was impossible for her to even imagine a good night's sleep.

She had taken two short naps in the span of four hours after Booth fell asleep, both only lasting forty-five minutes or so, and both unpleasant. Whenever she closed her eyes, Brennan saw Vincent's death replay over and over, his voice ringing in her ears until she thought she'd go mad: _Please don't make me leave. I love it here._

His death could stall sleep simply by itself but it wasn't the only thought plaguing her mind. The first notion that came to mind was what if it had been Booth? The thought alone made her stomach twist and her mouth dry. That, along with the constant lump in her throat, made it hard to stay calm and made Brennan's breathing labored.

The other thought that was in the back of her mind, was of Dr. Lauren Eames, the surgeon who was like Brennan in more ways than one. She had compared herself to the cold doctor once before and now she was doing it again. Did Vincent think she was like Dr. Eames because he felt she was sending him away? She had no control of what happened, so why did he think she was in charge and would be cold enough to send him away, her favorite?

Brennan stood up and went to the bathroom. She washed her face with cold water hoping it would bring down her swelled eyes. Walking back toward the living room, she stole a glance Booth's room and before she knew what she was doing, her hand was on the knob. She didn't want to wake him but she needed to see his sleeping figure. All she had to do was hear his snore or see his sheets rise and fall with his breath and she'd be satisfied.

She opened the door as quietly as she could and poked her head in.

She gasped as a gun was pointed directly at her. Putting her hands up in defense Brennan apologized quickly, staring at the distraught Booth. He was getting out of bed now, gun still up as he surveyed the room.

"What's wrong? You hear something?" He asked quickly, gun clutched in his capable hands. Brennan shook her head and felt bad for scaring him. Her logical side felt embarrassed at scaring him but another part of her, Booth would have referred to at her heart or soul, was glad to see him. It calmed her anxious mind a little. He asked if he should but the gun away and Brennan was eager to have the gun not pointed at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked breathlessly wiping his face. Brennan walked further into the room and tears threatened to fall yet again as she explained to Booth why she interrupted his sleep. He tried to ease her doubts but it was no use. Tears were now falling freely down her face and she choked on her next few words.

"Can I just?" She trailed off with a crack, gesturing to his bed. Booth agreed and pulled her close to him before falling backward on the bed. He soothed her as best as he could, rubbing his hand up and down her arm, holding her tighter when harsher sobs racked her thin frame.

Booth knew exactly what she was going through. Every time he lost a friend, he felt his world crumbling but the difference between Booth and Brennan was that he had no one to comfort him, only alcohol.

After a few minutes, Brennan calmed down and lifted her head from his chest. The two shared a look and Brennan placed a small kiss on Booth's cheek.

"Thank you, Booth. You proved to be just the person I needed for comfort." She thanked, ducking her head slightly. Her embarrassment still hadn't faded and she felt completely different in his arms, yet _right_.

"It's no problem, Bones. I'll always be here for you." He offered with a smile. Brennan hiccupped and took a deep breath.

"Promise?" She knew he wouldn't be around forever, people die eventually, but at this moment her logical nature was out the window and all she wanted was for Booth to hold her and kiss her and promise he would be here forever. Booth's grip on her tightened and he nodded staring into her eyes that were still glossy and red from crying.

Brennan shifted in his arms, now lying on top of him instead of at his side. Their gazes hadn't broken and she felt herself being drawn to him, closer and closer. She had kissed both before, three times actually but all under different and less satisfying circumstances. Now, in Booth's arms leaning in for a kiss, Brennan felt like this one was natural. There was no blackmail, no confusion, nothing wrong. He was just Booth and she was just Brennan and that's all she's ever wanted.

Finally their lips met. His lips were soft against hers and again Brennan felt a sense of naturalness. Her arms slipped around Booth's neck and his arms fell on the small of her back. They broke apart after a minute and shared a look, asking everything they dare not say aloud.

With a mutual nod, their lips met again and again, not holding anything back. Booth rolled them over, now on top of Brennan but careful not to crush her with his weight. His lips then attacked her exposed neck and her head fell back with a groan. This was not the time or the place where such actions were appropriate. Booth had a killer to catch, they were both emotionally drained yet with each heated touch they found it harder and harder to stop.

Booth slid his fingers under the hem of her shirt and pulled it upward. She helped him take off his sweatshirt and she tossed it across the room. Brennan still had her concerns on what would happen in the morning and that because of their actions Booth would fall asleep at a critical moment or that he'd have regrets in the morning.

However her worries were gone when she felt his hands on her body yet again. And then there was bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, I'm not sure how I felt about this one. This was my first steamy-ish fic. And I know there already a few fic like this out on the fandom like ten times better but I really hope you enjoyed this. If you did please review! Thanks for all the support guys! You really made my night.<strong>

**XOXO**

**-Silence **


	3. Anger

**As promised by you lovely reviewers, here's the final chapter. I never thought a silly little one-shot would get so much attention. I must thank you guys again. My ego was soaring when I checked my mail to see so much reviews coming from you guys. So since the first chapter was Happiness, and the second Sadness, can you guess what this chapter will be? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hart Hanson own **_**Bones**_**.**

* * *

><p>Booth insisted Brennan sleep in his bed tonight. 'A pregnant woman shouldn't sleep on a small uncomfortable couch.' he had argued. Brennan had agreed but only if he joined her, it was his bed first of all and second of all they were having a child, they should be a little more intimate with each other now.<p>

Booth was long asleep by now, most of the city was, it was a little after two in the morning. Yawning slightly, Brennan closed her laptop and set it aside. She turned the lamp off and lowered herself under the covers and closer to Booth. Upon feeling a warm body next to his, Booth threw his arm over her waist and pulled Brennan against his chest.

She gasped slightly as the sudden heat that enveloped her. Settling further into a comfortable position with Booth's arm still around her, Brennan closed her eyes intending to sleep. However, sleep did not come and despite Brennan's exhaustion she still stayed awake.

Sighing again Brennan flipped over, now burying her head under Booth's chin and resting her it against his chest. She heard his heartbeat for several moments, hoping it would provide some sort of lullaby and put her asleep. Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply and relaxed herself completely.

Her eyes had only been closed for a few seconds before a flash of the bowling alley murderer's face flashed behind her closed eyelids. Her eyes shot open and she rubbed them. She couldn't remember the name of the man but still felt an extreme anger toward him. What idiot in their right mind killed for such a stupid reason? Then again most badies she and Booth caught where normal people who didn't seem like they were in their right mind.

It seemed like every case they solved, an innocent person died because of someone's greed. This was not always the outcome though. Despite there being a few instances where that wasn't the case, it didn't help Brennan's view on humanity. The world was corrupt; anyone who thought otherwise was naïve or just plain stupid. People lie, cheat, steal, and kill. These people most of the time dealt with the consequences. Others, however, got away with it scot free. That was one key factor why Brennan did not believe in God. How could he allow bad people to get away with evil things but kill good, honestly _good_, people like Vincent?

The mere unrighteousness of "God" bought tears to her eyes in frustration and anger. Booth had explained that it wasn't how things worked with him and that's what confused Brennan to no end. Why did it work that way? Why couldn't he change things, he was all powerful, wasn't he? Brennan had only been to church once or twice when she was a child with her family, her _whole_ family, but at the time she was too young to understand and only remembered the feeling of wanting to escape the stuffy, quiet and boring place she was in. She also had never been to Catholic school so she had no answers to the questions on God that plagued her mind. She believed these questions would only confuse or anger Booth, so she did not ask him. As for asking a priest or holy man, with her career, where would she find the time?

Brennan rubbed her eyes again and was surprised to find her palms wet when she moved her hands away. Had she been crying? She sighed and sniffled as quietly and quickly as possible, as to not wake Booth. She rubbed her eyes dry. Crying about the world's unfairness and God's unkindness helped no one. That's one reason she was a forensic anthropologist. She had to help catch badies and balance out the injustice in this world to make it a better world for her child, _their_ child. She couldn't shelter their child forever but she could protect them to the best of her abilities by ridding the world of evil people one villain at a time.

She laughed at the picture of her arresting someone at the park while Baby Bones, as Booth named the unborn child, played in the sandbox. The laugh that escaped Brennan before she could stifle it woke Booth who was now stretching widely not holding back a wide yawn. Brennan apologized quickly for waking him.

"What time's it?" He slurred pulling Brennan closer. She turned her head over to see the time.

"A quarter to three." She whispered and he groaned. Feeling guilty Brennan leaned up and peck Booth's lips. Despite having his eyes still closed, he grinned. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her head before dropping his head back on the pillow.

"What were you laughing at anyways?" He asked, more alert now remembering why he was woken up in the first place. Brennan shook her head and Booth left it at that, it wasn't important. Booth yawned again.

"Why are you still awake, bad dream or something?" He asked tilting her head toward him. Brennan was quiet for a moment.

"Not a bad dream, just contemplating a few things. Nothing to worry about, I'm fine now." She assured, pecking Booth once again. Just as she pulled away Booth caught her lips in another kiss. They laid there, lips moving fluidly against the others before Booth pulled away, resting his head against Brennan's.

"You sure? You know you can talk to me about anything right, partner?" Booth asked with a grin, just a hint of seriousness underlining his tone. Brennan grinned back and nodded. It really wasn't anything Booth should worry about. Brennan would deal with her anger sooner or later and she was sure she could do it independently.

"Right, partner." She whispered before laying her head back against Booth's chest, finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm positive I made this OOC. I don't know how I feel about this yet. I actually had no intentions of making this three-shot about motions, it just kinda happened. I really hoped you enjoyed this, guys! You deserve it! Please, please, review! Reviews mean the world to me and show me I'm doing something right with the <strong>_**Bones**_** fandom. **

**Thanks for everything!**

**-Silence **


End file.
